vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tapion
Summary Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his younger brother Minotia were ordinary Konatsians, living on the peaceful planet of Konats. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, the ruthless and enormous monster Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant parts of the universe. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Tapion Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Gender: Male Age: At least 1000 Classification: Konatsian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Ki Sensing, Expert Swordsman, Can make forcefields by playing his ocarina Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Was the disciple of the Konatsian Wizard, who managed to cleave Base Hirudegarn in half) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high (Kept a demon trapped within his body for hundreds of years) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Brave Sword and his ocarina called the Hero's Flute. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Brave Cannon:' Tapion throws a large, powerful ball of ki. *'Brave Slash:' Tapion slashes the opponent with sharp ki attacks created by his sword. *'Brave Sword Attack:' Tapion slashes the opponent, then he slices them in half. This technique was originally used by his master, the Konatsian Wizard, to cut Hirudegarn in half. *'Hero's Flute:' Tapion plays a song on his ocarina that creates a barrier of mystical energy around him. Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Musicians Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4